<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>diamonds on my neck by yutamatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534296">diamonds on my neck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic'>yutamatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the holy bottom mark agenda [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bondage, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Collars, Dom/sub, Leashes, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, uhhhhhh lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pain crawls up Mark’s neck, all the way to the back of his head. It aches but it makes him feel <i>good</i>, somehow - eagerness twists in his gut as Donghyuck pulls the leash again. It almost gives him whiplash at how fast his head moves. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this so much,” Donghyuck’s voice is in Mark’s ear, low and laced with poison. “You have a thing for pain? I can’t believe you,”</p><p>or: Mark discovers he's a masochist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the holy bottom mark agenda [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>diamonds on my neck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>shoutout to <a href="https://twitter.com/fullsunskyy/status/1343105891890036736">these photos</a> for inspiring me to write this,, i didn't mean to make it this kinky im so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The box feels smooth under Mark’s hands - expensive and surprisingly lightweight too, and he can already feel his cheeks getting warm at the possibility of what could be inside. </p><p>“Hyuck,” he starts softly. “What’s this for?” </p><p>Donghyuck shifts on the bed, propped up by his wrist. “It was supposed to be a Christmas gift, but it didn’t arrive on time,” he answers. “So I thought I’d give it to you as a new year’s gift instead?”</p><p>Mark laughs under his breath. “Oh,” he’s blushing now, and he can see Donghyuck grin in the corner of his peripheral. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Open it,” Donghyuck’s hand finds its way to Mark’s thigh. “I want to see your reaction.” </p><p>Mark’s fingers curl under the lid, lifting it off - and his breath catches in his throat. A pretty, black collar sits on one side of the box, studded with tiny rhinestones all over. There’s a ring attachment in the center, and it makes sense when he sees the other thing in the box - a black leash. </p><p>“What do you think?” Donghyuck asks, his voice a bit breathy. His grin is replaced by an expression akin to nervousness, and though he’s trying to act cool and collected, Mark can see right through it.</p><p>“I…” Mark’s mouth suddenly feels dry. It takes a second to get the words out. “Oh my god, Hyuck.” he only manages to choke up. His cheeks flush even more, and he’s sure the tips of his ears are burning bright too - Donghyuck’s grin slowly returns. </p><p>“So,” he traces a mindless pattern on Mark’s thigh. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Mark finds himself nodding. </p><p>Donghyuck’s grin twists into something wicked. “I was thinking,” he squeezes Mark’s thigh, barely applying pressure, but Mark still flinches in anticipation. “We could tie your hands back? You know, while we use your new toys here.” his hand moves from Mark’s leg, fingers brushing over the collar before picking it up. </p><p>Mark fixes his gaze on the collar again, watches how each rhinestone glimmers off the low lamplight in their bedroom. He swallows. </p><p>Donghyuck tilts his head to the side. “How does that sound?”</p><p>It sounds intense, Mark thinks, but that doesn’t scare him away from wanting to try it. They’ve done some experimental things here and there, and for the most part he’s been able to handle it relatively well. </p><p>“Good,” he replies around a breath. “It sounds good.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s fingers come to tilt his chin up, their eyes meeting. He holds the collar in his other hand. “Excellent,” he smiles, and Mark has to bite back the whine that crawls up his throat. “Now take off your clothes.”</p><p>Mark laughs at the bluntness and rises from the edge of the bed to obligate. By the time he’s done, he turns around and sees Donghyuck sliding the bottom drawer of their dresser shut. </p><p>“Which one?” he asks. He holds out a pair of handcuffs and some rope. </p><p>Mark looks between them. He would usually pick the handcuffs - they’re not as harsh on his wrists, they’re easier to put on and remove too, but there’s a buzz of excitement under his skin so he goes for it: “Ropes?”</p><p>Donghyuck raises an eyebrow, surprised. “Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Mark rushes, nodding his head. “I’m sure.” </p><p>Donghyuck eyes him. “Mark, are you sure?”</p><p>Mark shifts his weight from one foot to another. “Yes, I’m sure.” his voice is steady this time. </p><p>“Okay,” Donghyuck says slowly. Mark looks at him and nods again to give him full confirmation. </p><p>The rope tying process isn’t long, nor is it short either. Donghyuck has to redo it a few times, blames his lack of skills on Mark because he doesn’t let them use it enough, and Mark retorts back because bickering is the base of their dynamic. </p><p>“Is this okay?” Donghyuck asks. Mark tests it by trying to pull his hands apart. It’s a little on the looser side, but he can see it being comfortable, so it’ll do. No matter how loose or tight it is, he knows his wrists will be red and raw by the end of this. </p><p>“Yeah,” Mark says, a smile spreading across his lips. “You finally got it right.”</p><p>Donghyuck scoffs, dropping a kiss on Mark’s shoulder. “It’s harder than it looks.”</p><p>“Then maybe I should try it sometime,” Mark offers. “I’ll tie you up.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughs, placing his hands on Mark’s shoulders to turn him around so they’re facing each other. “I’d like to see you try.” he grabs the collar from the bed and brings it up to Mark’s neck. </p><p>It makes a <i>click</i> sound, sharp and certain in Mark’s ears, and Donghyuck slips his fingers between it and Mark’s neck to check the tightness. “Good?” he tugs gently. </p><p>Mark’s own fingers come up to feel it - he brushes his fingertips against the rhinestones and ponders the feeling of the leather around his neck. It’s new, but he thinks he can get used to it.</p><p>“Good,” he says. Donghyuck smiles, slips his fingers out and reaches back to grab the leash. It attaches to the collar easily - they stand there for a second, and Mark can tell Donghyuck is trying to take in the new sight in front of him. </p><p>“Shit, you look amazing,” he says, low and under his breath. Mark flushes at the praise and barely bites back a whine. </p><p>“Makes me want to ruin you.” he continues, letting go of the leash to quickly slide his shirt over his head. When he grabs it again his grip is noticeably tighter. “Kneel for me.” </p><p>The hardwood floor isn’t the most ideal for Mark’s knees - he knows there’ll be bruises on them for days, but that’s the least of his concerns. He sinks down, already feeling small under the weight of Donghyuck’s gaze. </p><p>The movement doesn’t affect the leash that much, just shifts it a little, but it isn’t getting pulled taut or anything. At least not yet. </p><p>“You know your safe words, right?” both of Donghyuck’s hands are under Mark’s chin, cupping his face gently and tilting his head up. </p><p>Mark meets his eyes and nods. “And I can pinch you if I’m not able to say them.” </p><p>Donghyuck smiles down at him and it’s somewhere near condescending - Mark feels a shiver wrack through his entire body at just that <i>look.</i> “Good. Now you know what to do.”</p><p>Mark leans forward, catches the zipper of Donghyuck’s jeans between his teeth with practiced ease - he drags it down, drags down each layer of clothing in the same way, and Donghyuck’s standing naked in front of him in less than five minutes. </p><p>“You’ve gotten good at that,” Donghyuck comments, cards his fingers through Mark’s hair. </p><p>Mark glances up and cracks a smile. “I’ve had lots of practice.” </p><p>Donghyuck’s dick meets his cheek - pre cum beading at the tip and smearing onto Mark’s cheekbone. Mark doesn’t hesitate to get his mouth on it and lick it off, swirling his tongue around the head in the way he knows Donghyuck likes it. </p><p>He sees the leash wound tighter in Donghyuck’s other hand, gathering more and more of it into his palm gradually: he’s giving Mark less and less leeway, pulling him closer little by little. </p><p><i>Oh</i>, Mark thinks. So this is how it’ll be. </p><p>Donghyuck’s grip tightens in on his hair, a soft “fuck” falling from his lips as he tips his head back. Then, with his other hand, he <i>pulls</i> - the leash goes taut, and it sends Mark’s head forward, dick hitting the back of his throat suddenly.</p><p>He wheezes around it, nearly chokes, tears at the edges of his eyes - but he lets Donghyuck fuck his mouth. This has happened before, Donghyuck suddenly pulling this type of shit on Mark and the words <i>Take it</i> going unspoken, but that doesn’t mean Mark has perfected the way to handle it - there’s still too much spit or sometimes his teeth get in the way. </p><p>There’s consequences to this, of course. Mark’s teeth accidentally graze Donghyuck’s dick again and it earns him another sharp tug on his leash, his face nearly pressed up to Donghyuck’s pelvis now. Mark tries to breathe through his nose the best he can in the position, but there’s not enough air getting to him.</p><p>But that’s okay. </p><p>The first hint of lightheadedness settles in, barely there behind the initial dizziness he’s experiencing. It only spurs him on - he hollows his cheeks more, sucks and slurps harder and makes a mess of spit on his chin. </p><p>Donghyuck’s saying something to him - the words are fuzzy, and Mark can only catch the tail end of some, but it’s not enough to make it mean a coherent sentence or phrase. It’s hard to think when he’s like this, with a dick hitting the back of his throat every few seconds. </p><p>By the time Donghyuck pulls him off, everything fades out and slowly fades into focus again. </p><p>Some tears fall down Mark’s cheeks, and he coughs into his elbow weakly. His throat aches, feeling used and raw, and the whimper he makes comes out strained and raspy. </p><p>Donghyuck only coos at him. “You’re so messy,” he says, gripping Mark’s hair and pulling him up to his feet with one forceful tug. Mark’s scalp stings at the action, but he doesn’t mind. “You should see yourself, you damn slut.”</p><p>The next thing Mark knows is that he’s on the bed, laying on his stomach, hands still tied at his back, face against the sheets. He ruts his hips against the mattress, naturally, without thinking about it, reveling in the friction it provides him because he hasn’t been touched <i>at all.</i></p><p>But then his neck gets pulled off the bed, harsh and sudden, the collar bending to accommodate to the direction it’s being pulled. At some point, Donghyuck had managed to twist the collar around - the leash’s ring now sits at Mark’s nape instead of at his adam’s apple.</p><p>Pain crawls up Mark’s neck, all the way to the back of his head. It aches but it makes him feel <i>good</i>, somehow - eagerness twists in his gut as Donghyuck pulls the leash again. It almost gives him whiplash at how fast his head moves. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this so much,” Donghyuck’s voice is in Mark’s ear, low and laced with poison. “You have a thing for pain? I can’t believe you,” he punctuates that with another tug, Mark choking on a gasp at how hard the collar presses against his neck. It’s sure to leave bruises. </p><p>“Feels good,” he slurs, voice wrecked and barely there. Donghyuck hisses behind him, followed by the sound of a bottle opening. A finger circles around Mark’s entrance, close but not quite dipping in yet, and Mark pushes his hips back in hope of trying to get it inside. </p><p>His attempt is fruitless. It doesn’t get him Donghyuck’s finger, it gets him a yank on his leash - his cheek is peeled off the sheets once again, a strangled noise climbing up his throat. </p><p>“Don’t do that,” Donghyuck grits out. “You’ve been so bad lately. I might just have to punish you, hm?” he presses down on Mark’s tied wrists. “But you’d probably be into it, wouldn’t you?” </p><p>Mark barely has time to respond before Donghyuck lands a slap on his ass. The sound rings in his ears and echoes for a few moments, and then there’s the sting, the tiny burst of pain sending itself straight to his dick. </p><p>“Fuck,” Mark lets his head fall against the mattress again. It should be humiliating, this new discovery of <i>liking</i> pain, but he can’t get himself to feel that way. Instead he relishes in all this - the burn in his neck, the sting on his ass, and it’s fucked up, probably. </p><p>Donghyuck spanks him again - harder this time, lets his hand rest on the red fingerprints blooming on Mark’s pale skin. Mark shudders, mouth falling open in a small moan. </p><p>He’s not gonna tell Donghyuck to stop.</p><p>Another slap, then another, then another, and Mark slumps against the sheets, feeling completely boneless already, even though he hasn’t had anything up his ass yet. Tears sting the corners of his eyes again.</p><p>“Hyuck,” he stutters through bated breath, and it sounds and feels like there’s sandpaper in his throat. </p><p>“What?” Donghyuck’s reply is curt, almost mean. “What do you want?”<br/>
The tone has Mark’s head spinning for a second. “Fingers,” he whispers. “Your fingers, please.”</p><p>“Please?” Donghyuck’s hand slides over his ass, squeezing the irritated skin. Mark whines, out of pleasure or pain, he can’t tell anymore.  “Are you gonna beg me for it?”</p><p>Mark’s breath makes an audible hitch - he didn’t expect the question would have such an effect on him, but here he is, whimpering, all small and desparte, something burning hot in his veins. “Please,” he whispers again. “Want your fingers so bad.” </p><p>“Beg me for it, Mark,” he tugs again, Mark’s neck straining from the force. </p><p>“Please-” he barely gasps out. “Finger me, please.” </p><p>He can faintly hear the bottle of lube opening again. Between one breath and the next, Donghyuck has a finger pressed against his rim, easing it in easily. Mark whimpers into the sheets, pushing his ass back onto it - it’s nice to have something finally in him after all this time. </p><p>“Stop,” </p><p>Donghyuck pulls on the leash, Mark’s head flying off the bed as the pain makes itself present underneath his skin again. The temporary sting that dissolves into a comfortable ache after, and that paired with the finger inside him makes Mark dizzy - he can’t seem to get enough of it. </p><p>Donghyuck adds a second finger, working it in torturously slow - or that’s what it feels like to Mark. Maybe he is going slow, on purpose, because it’s Donghyuck and he’s like that, and when he sees Mark enjoying the pleasure, he takes it away just to see him get worked up. </p><p>“Come on Hyuck,” he speaks up, the loudest he can manage. “Please go faster.”</p><p>Donghyuck stops his fingers entirely and tugs on Mark’s leash to pull his face up to hear him better.  “You’re so impatient,” he yanks the leash again, hard enough to pull Mark’s entire upper body off the bed - that one really hurt, the most pain Mark’s experienced so far tonight, and his eyes roll back as he leans against Donghyuck’s chest. </p><p>Donghyuck’s teeth catch onto his earlobe. “Behave or I won’t let you come.” he has a hand between Mark’s shoulder blades, the same one that holds that leash and he pushes Mark flat onto the bed again. </p><p>His fingers pick up, this time cruelly probing around his prostate but never applying enough pressure for Mark to experience pleasure. Mark starts to squirm, tries to move his ass in the way that’ll make it the perfect angle for him to cry out - but he’s stopped short when Donghyuck pulls his leash, multiple times, and Mark can’t concentrate enough to keep doing it. </p><p>Donghyuck removes his fingers, and Mark whines at the feeling of being empty, his hole clenching around nothing. There’s a ripping of a foil packet, and Mark vaguely thinks <i>finally.</i> He tries to turn his head around to look, his sore neck protesting against the movement. </p><p>He’s pushed down again, though, and his breath hitches as he feels the tip of Donghyuck’s cock nudge past his rim. The stretch has Mark moaning, broken and breathy, hands curling into fists as an attempt to ground himself. </p><p>When Donghyuck bottoms out, they both are out of breath. Mark’s body aches in all the right ways, his core burning with something hot and needy. </p><p>“Fuck me,” he says softly. “Please.”</p><p>And that’s all it takes for Donghyuck to snap, moving his hips at a fast pace right off the bat. Mark gasps at how sudden it is, barely keeping up as he whines against the bed, wrists twisting against the ropes. It chafes against his skin harshly, and the pain from that is enough to make him moan even more. </p><p>A litany of <i>please</i> and broken syllables of Donghyuck’s name tumble out of Mark’s mouth through ragged breaths. Everything seems like too much - the ropes burning his wrists, the tugs on the leash, the hard, consistent thrusts against his prostate, and Mark’s crying out, not knowing how to handle all of it.</p><p>His dick rubs against the mattress, smearing pre cum everywhere, and Donghyuck thrusts into him hard enough that it sends him further up the bed each time. Mark’s cheeks are wet, from both tears and a layer of sweat. </p><p>“Hyuck, please-” his words are a jumbled mess. “I’m gonna, I <i>please-</i>”</p><p>“You can come baby,” Donghyuck’s words are faint in his ears. “Let go for me.”</p><p>Mark comes with a shout muffled against the sheets, trembling. The world blurs for a moment, and he can’t focus on anything else besides how good he feels - how much he <i>aches.</i> He slumps against the sheets, spent and useless, wincing at the oversensitivity as Donghyuck still fucks him.</p><p>It doesn’t last long, though, because Donghyuck comes - his grip tightens around the leash when he does, enough for Mark’s neck to lift off the bed a tiny bit, and he whines at the soreness. </p><p>A beat passes, then two, then three. Donghyuck doesn’t pull out yet, just leans his head on Mark’s back, still trying to catch his breath. Mark shudders when he does though, completely collapsing onto the bed. </p><p>“Hey,” gentle fingers brush against Mark’s tied wrists. Donghyuck unties them, slowly, and Mark flinches as the ropes slide off his skin. The next thing to go is the leash and then the collar, and Donghyuck flips Mark around so he’s laying on his back.</p><p>Donghyuck gasps, then fails to hide a laugh behind his hand. Mark squints at him, sleepy and a little dead. </p><p>“What?” he asks, voice raw and fucked out.</p><p>“Your neck,” he answers. “I think I went a little too hard.” </p><p>Mark weakly brings his hand up, runs the tips of his fingers across his neck, skin sore and achy. He doesn’t fail to notice how there’s red marks on his wrists too. “Fuck,” he leans back against the pillows. “I’m so tired.”</p><p>“We have to clean up first,” Donghyuck says, taking Mark’s hands and slowly pulling him off the bed, Mark whining in protest. “Stop whining, you’re really gross right now.” Donghyuck presses a kiss to his hairline.</p><p><i>You’re not any better,</i> Mark wants to mumble, but he doesn’t have the energy to, so he just slumps against Donghyuck as he leads him to the bathroom. </p><p>Baths are nice, objectively, but they’re even nicer after times like these - Mark sinks into the warm water, relaxing his muscles completely as he leans back against Donghyuck’s chest. </p><p>“So,” Donghyuck starts after a few quiet minutes. “Pain?” his tone is nothing but teasing, and if Mark wasn’t so tired and fading in and out of sleep he would elbow him hard. </p><p>A flush creeps onto his cheekbones. “I didn’t think I’d be so into it,” he admits, and he comes to the realization that it hurts to speak. He sinks further, the water now up to his chin. “But fuck, I hurt now and it doesn’t feel that great.”</p><p>Donghyuck frowns against the back of Mark’s head, fingers curling around Mark’s arm and gently taking it out of the water. He thumbs at the redness on Mark’s wrist, barely applying pressure, but it’s still enough to make Mark flinch.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispers, kissing Mark’s hair, letting go. </p><p>Mark closes his eyes. “It’s okay.” he mouths, craning his neck, a dull ache settling under his skin as he presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s mouth. </p><p>When their fingers get pruney and the water starts to get cold, they get out of the bath. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Mark’s eyes widen as he stares at his neck in the mirror, finally getting a clear look at it. Dark bruises are starting to form around his neck in a mock imitation of the collar, standing out against his pale skin. </p><p>“<i>I know</i>,” Donghyuck says, standing behind him. “Looks like you’re gonna be wearing turtlenecks for the next week.”</p><p>Mark lets Donghyuck dry him off and dress him without any struggle - usually, he’ll insist on doing it himself, but he’a simply too tired tonight. It feels nice to be fully taken care of.</p><p>Donghyuck motions Mark to sit on the counter, opening the cabinet and digging from something there. </p><p>“Since when did we have aloe vera?” Mark asks through a yawn. </p><p>Donghyuck laughs and nudges Mark’s legs apart so he can stand between them. “I got it when we first bought the ropes. But since you never decide to use them it’s just been sitting here, collecting dust.”</p><p>It feels wonderful against Mark’s chafed wrists - maybe he’ll choose to use the ropes more often just for this. “Feels nice.” he murmurs, leaning his head against the mirror. </p><p>Donghyuck finishes by wrapping them up in some gauze, pressing a kiss to both of them. Mark’s mouth breaks into a small smile and closes his eyes. </p><p>“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” he pats Mark’s cheek. Mark opens his eyes again and groans, pitchy and weak. Donghyuck continues, “You need to help me change the sheets.” </p><p>Mark sighs, heavy and drawn out. “Okay,” he mutters. Donghyuck takes his hand and they go back to their bedroom. </p><p>Changing the sheets isn’t supposed to be a complicated task, yet a hard one either, but Mark’s body aches and his movements are slow and languid so it ends up taking longer. </p><p>Donghyuck ends up doing most of the work anyway - “You big baby,” he says, tucking the last corner of the clean sheets in. Mark pouts on purpose, finally falling onto the bed. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Donghyuck says, placing his hand on Mark’s hair. The touch is gone as soon as it came, and Mark lays down and waits patiently, eyelids heavy with sleep. </p><p>Donghyuck comes back with a water bottle and some ibuprofen. “Take some, you’ll ache in the morning.” </p><p>Mark whines, but he knows he’s right. He slowly sits up and takes the pills from Donghyuck’s hand, downing them in one sip of water. </p><p>They settle back down, Donghyuck wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders, tugging him into the crook of his neck. </p><p>“Thank you for taking care of me,” he says, voice still hoarse and sore, nuzzling further into Donghyuck’s neck. “You’re the best.”</p><p>Donghyuck laughs softly. “Don’t thank me. I know I’m the best.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't know a thing about bdsm and it shows</p><p>yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/yutamatic">twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>